


Allocating Beds

by MaK



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Sburb/Sgrub Sessions, F/F, Humanstuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-13
Updated: 2015-01-13
Packaged: 2018-03-07 10:15:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3171152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaK/pseuds/MaK
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What do you do when you need a place to stay and have no money? Why, you end up at the apartment of Vriska Serket, per your friend's help. </p>
<p>After that, there's not much else you can do. At least you have a place to sleep, right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Allocating Beds

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this awhile ago but never posted it ????
> 
> lol will i ever write actual fricking porn ??? no

Deciding to room with her best friend's ex-girlfriend was not the best choice Rose has made as of late. It wouldn't have been so bad if the girl had at least informed her of the other person sharing the living space, but such information was never divulged until Rose walked into the apartment to find who she presumed to be Vriska and a stranger she had not yet come accustomed to. John had replied to her texts with a quick, "how was i supposed to know she already had a roommate? she did't tell me!" and continued to be generally unhelpful in finding her a wholesome living area and reliable roommates.

But, it was what it was. Rose had met Vriska before, primarily when her and John were dating, so she was well acquainted with the girl's stubborn and quick-witted attitude. When it came to the other girl, Rose was a little more perplexed. A quick introduction told her that her other roommate was Kanaya Maryam, a college student who was juggling a double major of botany and fashion and was also a close friend of Vriska's but never knew John all that well. As far as Rose could see, the unexpected flatmate was almost better than the original, if a bit too wordy at times. Not that Rose minded that; very few people she had encountered were capable of matching their vocabulary to her extensive word choice, so finding someone who knew a lot of pretentious words and knew how to use them was somewhat serendipitous. 

"How much shit do you have, anyway?" Vriska asked, leaning against the doorway of the apartment while watching Rose bring in the last few boxes of things she had. Though the multitude of boxes made it look like a lot, in truth she didn't have an abundance of items to carry around with her each time she had to move out, but the several boxes scatted about the living room now made that seem like a lie. Once Rose was through the door, Vriska took care to shut it and jiggle the lock for a few seconds - it had been busted at some point, as well as the other locks in the apartment, but Vriska had yet to explain _why_ they were all broken. " something to do with terezi, probably," was all that John had told her.

Pointedly ignoring the question, Rose looked up at her taller roommate and asked, "Now that all of my possessions have entered through the threshold, could I inquire as to what room I'll be supplied with? Or, if your plan was for me to sleep on the couch, that's fine, as well. I'm not particularly picky," she tells her, eyeing the living room. The scattered dice and empty soda cans almost makes Rose take back what she said about being picky.

Luckily, Vriska shook her head at the thought immediately. "Ew, no. No one wants to _sleep_ in the living room unless they're dying, plastered, or both," she shrugged, frowning at the couch and then looking back at Rose. "Anyway, I was supposed to get another mattress from Nitram yesterday, but that asshole fell through and said it would have to wait. Apparently, he has some asshole crashing at his place. Pretty sure it's Gamzee, but..." she speculated, momentarily glaring at the ceiling, as if answers were messily written on the wall. "So, you'll have to figure something out with Maryam. I already share my bed halftime with Terezi."

Rose nodded, folding her arms. Really, it wasn't the worst thing that has ever happened - she had once stayed at Dave's place for three weeks with nothing but a pile of puppets that smelled eerily like potato chips and what her brother described as, "sweet boy juice and nothing but dick milk," to keep her warm. Still, it was a bit disappointing to find that she wouldn't even get a proper bed until some unannounced amount of time. Sighing and rolling her eyes, Rose resigned herself to waiting until Kanaya got out of class to talk to her about living arrangements. It would obviously be crass to just kick the girl out of bed, which Rose had no intentions of doing; their schedules differed enough - Kanaya was at the college a majority of the day and Rose worked the night shifts at a fast food place and a kiosk in the mall - so it was possible they could just revolve around each other and not have to worry about it too much.

Regardless of how the bed was going to be distributed, it was obvious that Rose was staying in the same room as Kanaya anyway, so she set about unpacking some of her favored items and setting them about in corners untouched by her roommate's belongings. There really wasn't much space, but Rose didn't need a whole lot. She left her clothes in boxes stacked in the corner, seeing as the closet was already overfilling with what she could only assume was the work of a fashion student. The shelves were similarly overflowing with an abundance of supplies, ranging from plants to sewing needles to a stray cup that never got put away, but she managed to fit in just a few things where they could go - hopefully, Kanaya wouldn't see the action as impeding in any sense. 

At some point, Vriska announces her leave for work and slams the apartment door shut. Rose glances at the clock to mark the time, keeping note when Kanaya walks in the door a little over an hour later. "How was your day?" she asks, watching as Kanaya seems to go through a small process the second she gets home. While the girl rambles on about class, Rose notes that she does thing in a particular order: take off shoes, hang up coat, drop backpack on counter, unceremoniously unpack entirety of bag, put all the irrelevant stuff back in the bag, set the backpack under the counter, and grab something to eat. Kanaya finishes a mouthful of leftover rice before inquiring about Rose's day, which was entirely uneventful.

"That's sad," Kanaya replied absently, looking down at her cup of rice.

In response, Rose shrugged her shoulders. There were much more pressing matters to attend to rather than the action of her day. "I assume you're aware of the Nitram situation," she starts, leaving the sentence open as a question.

There's a moment of surprise and then one of amusement when Kanaya swiftly lifts her head up from her food and narrows her eyes, brow furrowed as she carefully pronounces, "Please, be more specific as to the details of the 'Nitram' situation." Rose grins and watches as the girl's anger seems to disperse as she explains the simplicity of the Nitram situation, taking care to tread lightly around the topic; for another time, she could poke and prod all she wanted as to why Kanaya seemed to have a bad history with Nitram, but that could be saved for later. "Can I assume that the carelessness on Tavros' part is directly connected to your sleeping quarters?" Kanaya asks, quickly recovering from the emotions she was displaying a few moments before.

Rose raised a brow and smiled politely, nodding in response. "Sadly, it does. Vriska has already informed me that her bed is already being taken up by Terezi, whoever that is, and the couch is unlivable for those who are not drunk or dead. So," she paused, glancing quickly at the bedroom door before continuing, "I was hoping you wouldn't mind if I were to borrow your bed at times. I've already found that our schedules differ greatly, so I doubt we would actually be in the same bed most of the time. Unless you wanted to be." Rose winked, grinning to herself. It might have been a bit forward, but Kanaya seemed to get that it was a joke and only rolled her eyes in response.

"Yes, I am fine with you using my bed. And, though not for the reasons that you seem to be pondering about, I don't mind being in the same bed," Kanaya smiled politely.

\---

The bed was never a problem, even on the nights when Rose didn't have worked and the two of them had to awkwardly lay next to one another, back to back and facing opposite ways. Rose noticed that Kanaya didn't even seem bothered by her slight messiness, which made her feel a little bad and very grateful. Vriska, who mostly only cared about rent being paid, didn't bother either of them unless it was about food or gas money. During the first two weeks of no disturbance, Rose admittedly felt that her and her new roommate were becoming friends; sometimes, they even sent each other pictures of funny cats or ridiculous memes. For the first time since beginning her misadventure of moving in and out of various places, this place felt like it was actually worth coming home to.

Generally, that feeling didn't change, but there were some nights that Rose questioned just how reasonable her judgement was. With her back to Kanaya and her eyes focused on the closet door, she tried in vain to mentally silence the series bangs coming from Vriska's room. It had started with one loud thud that usually signaled the girl's arrival, but the noise was then followed by various other sounds; ones that were undeniably carnal, including Terezi's cackling and Vriska's rather loud moaning. It wouldn't have been so bad if she was in the room alone and not laying next to another person who was just as awake as she was.

In hopes to lighten the mood, Rose joking asked, "is this something that happens frequently, or?" and turned onto her back. She nudged Kanaya's calf with her cold feet for good measure, anything to somehow distract them from what was going on down the hall. She wasn't sure how well conversation might work as a diversion, but it may as well be worth a shot.

"She normally goes to Terezi's, as far as I know," the girl's words came out as somewhat spiteful, a bit to Rose's surprise. Thinking back to the issue with Nitram - who she since learned was Tavros - that were apparently present, she considered whether Kanaya's problem was with Vriska and her associates rather than the actual companions themselves. Having went to college for half a semester under the major of psychology and already having a vast background in the subject, Rose felt that she might be on to something here.

Prodding gently at the topic, Rose turned to look at the back of Kanaya's head. "I sense that this is a subject you feel somewhat strongly about," she piqued.

As it would turn out, there wasn't much prodding that needed to be done to get to the bottom of the not-so-mystery. Rolling over to lay on her back as well, Kanaya glared and pouted at the ceiling, a sigh of frustration leaving her in a brief pause. "That wouldn't be an incorrect statement to make. If you're willing to hear me ramble and are interested in gathering a large bit of gossip, I'll go on," a quick nod from Rose pushed her further into conversation. "In truth, I may or may not have had some unrequited feelings towards Vriska. Seeing as I was foolish enough to never _act_ on those feelings, she has no idea - at least, I believe she has no idea. If she does have some sort of clue, then I'll probably..." she paused, frowned, and said nothing for a moment. "Well, I'll probably continue being hurt. In any case, I'm a little sour over the whole thing and listening to Vriska being repeatedly banged throughout the night doesn't quite put me in a good mood." Kanaya huffed, biting at her lip for a second before turning to face Rose, adding quietly, "I hope you can excuse my frustrated grumbling and complaining. However, thanks for listening." 

There was a moment where Rose spent far too much time looking at her roommate's lip and noticing how little space was between their faces. "I can assure you I did not mind in the slightest and no excuses will be made," she grinned, looking back into Kanaya's eyes. "Though I cannot offer any excuses, I think I could have a solution; if you're up for it, that is. I also recognize that this may not be the time or place for such a thing, so feel free to give me a complimentary slap if you find my suggestion inappropriate." 

Raising a brow and giving her nothing but a confused stare, Kanaya answered, "I'm curious to see what this supposedly malapropos proposition is, though I doubt that anything you can offer will urge me to actually smack you for it." The girl smiled awkwardly, still caught between confusion and inquisitiveness. 

"Don't count your chickens before they're hatched, Maryam. I'm sure you still have some tricks up your sleeve, just as I have mine," she winked in emphasis of her words. "In any case, though my suggestion may not be a _solution_ , it is a way of... returning the favor, I suppose." Rose looked over the girl's face, gauging for any sort of reaction. The only sign there was one that still consisted of obliviousness. "That's for a lack of a better word, I guess. What I'm saying is that... we do as they do?," she looked away and added quickly, "If you'd want to." Once the words had actually left her mouth, it did seem like a totally unorthodox insinuation. Swallowing, Rose awaited for the slap she had authorized earlier, but found no sudden striking of her cheek in any of the time she spent staring at the ceiling. 

Looking back to Kanaya, she was met with a similar gaze. She was biting her lip and seemed to be considering the matter, which was honestly a bit of a surprise but a welcome one. Huffing and then laughing a little, Kanaya opened her mouth, as if to say something, but instead shut it, looking back into Rose's eyes. There was a second spent in which Rose again analysed the small space between them, but the gap was quickly filled when Kanaya pressed a soft, too-short kiss to her lips.

"Is that a yes?" Rose asked, hiding her giddiness under somewhat false sexual prowess. In return, Kanaya rolled her eyes and nodded with another small laugh, one that Rose trailed after with a kiss. Somewhere between arms being draped around her neck and slipping her tongue between Kanaya's lips, Rose got up on the girl's lap and simultaneously put her hands under her shirt. She wouldn't mention it, but Rose was a bit dazed with how willfully Kanaya just _gave in_ and how obviously into it she was. Not that Rose wasn't, but it was almost painfully apparent how desperate her roommate was; a fact which she drank up too eagerly, perhaps too engrossed with the plan to 'get back at Vriska,' which was obviously just an excuse to have sex.


End file.
